As a background technique of the related art, there is known an AC power generator for a vehicle having a stator in which dust is hardly attached to a bonding portion (for example, see PTL 1).
In addition, there is known a stator of a rotary electric machine in which the bonding portion (ends) of a plurality of conductor segment of the stator is coated with an insulating film, and the insulating film is configured not to be peeled off by a cooling air flow or powder dust mixed into the air flow (for example, see PTL 2).